Fire Chapter 4: Threads of Fate
by Wren Sharpbeak
Summary: The weight of destiny hangs heavily on the shoulders of Aang and his friends. They decide to seek guidance at the Eastern Air Temple, but the answers are closer, and further, than they realize.
1. Ch 1 Unravel

**Disclaimer: **the characters and places in the following work of fan-fiction are the intellectual property of Nickelodeon and, as such, they reserve the right to remove this story at their sole discretion

**Author's Note: **This work story represents the fourth 'episode' in my speculative version of the next season of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender', so if you have not yet read "The War Barge", "The Battle of Chameleon Bay", and "The Trial", you may wish to do so now or this might not make much sense. A more comprehensive explanation of the intent, format, and focus for my stories can be found in the Author's Note at the end of "The Battle of Chameleon Bay" (chapter 8).

Thank you for reading. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Sunlight filtered lazily into the massive chamber where the Council of Five gathered. Around the expansive map, which filled the center of the room, sat the Council, along with the Earth King, the Avatar and his companions, the exiled royalty of the Fire Nation, and several Kyoshi Warriors. At the moment, Katara was the only one talking, her penitent voice reverberating in an ominous echo throughout the room.

"I was on my way to deliver the war plans when Azula captured me. She took them, so it's safe to assume that she knows the entire attack plan for the day of the eclipse."

"Which means that Ozai knows of it as well," Iroh added darkly.

"Well, that's just _perfect_," grumbled Sokka.

"But won't the Fire Nation Army still be weakened by the eclipse?" ventured Suki hopefully. "They won't be able to fire bend after all."

"They will be far from helpless," countered the retired Fire Nation general, "now that they know of their disadvantage, they will be sure to compensate with weapons, artillery, and war machines." He sighed heavily. "I'm afraid a direct attack would be pointless."

"General Iroh is right," intoned How, "the element of surprise was a crucial part of this strategy, and now that it is lost, a frontal assault would be suicide."

"So that's it then" frowned Sokka helplessly, "we don't have a chance of beating the Fire Nation and when the comet arrives at the end of the summer, they're going to obliterate us." His shoulders sagged in defeat.

"Don't give so easily," said Iroh enigmatically, "There are other ways of ending this war."

"Oh sure! We can just walk up to the Fire Lord and demand that he surrender," ranted the young warrior sarcastically. "Somehow I don't think it's going to be that simple."

"But…what if it is?"

The sudden sound of Aang's tiny question fell into the air like a hammer on a gong, and all eyes suddenly turned to focus on the young Avatar. He looked around the room and swallowed hard, then took a steadying breath before continuing.

"Avatar Roku said I had to defeat Fire Lord Ozai before summers end; not the Fire _Nation_, but _Ozai_." He took another deep breath as everyone stared at him in various degrees of shock.

"Ever since we had to face the Fire Navy ships in Chameleon Bay, I've started to wonder if a direct attack on the Fire Nation is the right way to go about this."

"How else do you expect to _get_ to the Fire Lord to defeat him, Aang?" Sokka asked impatiently.

"I don't know, but charging in at the head of an invading army just…doesn't _feel_ right. Is it really necessary to attack whole cities, villages, _families, _just to get to the Fire Lord? What is that going to accomplish except more hatred and conflict…and more death," he ended in a whisper. With a stern shake of his head, he continued confidently.

"I won't be part of that. The knowledge spirit, Wan Shi Tong, said that no war was justified, and I believe him. Two wrongs don't make a right. Just because the Fire Nation started all of this a century ago, doesn't mean that further aggression is the way to end it. Killing more people won't _solve_ anything. There has to be another approach."

Everyone was stunned into silence, and after several long moments, it was King Kuei who finally broke it.

"Well, if three teenage girls could take control of Ba Sing Se in a single day without any bloodshed, then I don't see why there wouldn't be some other method to get to the Fire Lord," he stated calmly.

"He's right," Katara blinked, "We originally went to the Library to find some means to navigate through the Fire Nation, but now we have a way to do that," she said, waving her hand to indicate Iroh and Zuko.

"Even so," mused Iroh as he stroked his beard, "getting in will be tricky at best. And once we are there, it will be very difficult to avoid the military."

"Then we will draw them out," suggested General How, and everyone turned to look at him while he started formulating his plan out loud and pointing to various locations on the map as he spoke.

"We can start by retaking Omashu. Now that Long Feng is no longer needlessly tying up military resources, we can send aid to the resistance hiding in the mountains. Once we've secured the city we can launch a small fleet of ships to distract the southern edge of the Fire Navy Blockade, and give you some cover while you slip into the Fire Nation. We can force them to mobilize the rest of the military by setting up a series of decoy strikes on their bases here, here, and here. As long as you travel inconspicuously, we should be able to keep their attention focused on us and they'll never even know you're there."

Iroh looked carefully over the map as he listened, nodding his head with approval.

"That might actually work," he affirmed.

"We need to send word to the Omashu resistance," How stated, "but I don't trust a pigeon-hawk to carry it; they're too easily intercepted."

"We'll go," said Suki firmly, "The Kyoshi Warriors will deliver the message while you prepare your forces."

Sokka opened his mouth to protest, but a sharp look from Suki and an equally sharp jab in the ribs from his sister stifled it before he could utter a sound.

"How long will it take to get your men to Omashu?" Suki continued.

"We can be there in 10 days."

Suki nodded, "Then we'll set out at dawn."

* * *

The defeated Fire Nation fleet was still making repairs at a small naval base along the northern rim of Chameleon Bay when Princess Azula had shown up a few days ago, and Commander Huo's life had been pure misery ever since. He knew she had purposely held off this meeting, letting him stew in his own trepidation, and now that she finally saw fit to meet with him, he wasn't about to give her the satisfaction of seeing him cower.

"So if I understand correctly, Commander Huo, you surrendered a fleet of _thirty_ ships to some Water Tribe rabble, an old man, and a bunch of _children_?" Her eyebrows arched in dangerous disappointment.

"With all due respect, Your Highness," he replied coldly, "that 'old man' was none other than _your uncle_, The Dragon of the West, and those 'children' have managed to elude even _you_ on more than one occasion."

He winced inwardly as he said this last bit, knowing he would likely pay for his insolence, but since he was most likely a doomed man anyway, he figured he might as well give the princess a taste of her own defeat. He wasn't the only one who had failed after all.

"Perhaps if you hadn't let the Avatar _escape_ from Ba Sing Se in the first place…," he added with a sneer.

Azula stood up with menacing grace, her eyes no more that glimmering slits in a deadly mask of fury. She fully intended to strike the man down, but his life was spared by the sudden arrival of another soldier entering the room.

"My apologies for interrupting, Highness," he said as he bowed low, holding up a scroll of paper, "but a message just arrived from the Fire Lord."

She snatched the page away from him with a scathing glance and he quickly hurried back out the door. She all but ripped the seal apart as she opened the missive, and Huo was gratified to see that her hands were shaking slightly. Huo watched smugly as the color drained from her already pale complexion, and he didn't even blink when she finally spoke.

"Prepare your ship to set sail, Commander," she stated serenely as she regained her composure, "The Fire Lord would like to have a word with us both…in person."

Huo said nothing, only bowed and turned to leave, but he couldn't help but smirk when he noticed from the corner of his eye that the Princess nearly collapsed back into her seat as the page in her hand erupted in a swift blaze and crumbled away to ash.


	2. Ch 2 Loop

Aang and his band of benders (plus Sokka), were back in their suite at the palace, kneeling around the large central table enjoying a late meal; all of them except for Zuko, who was lounging in his now customary spot on the bench by his bedroom door. He'd barely consumed any of the food on the plate he held, and after picking at it aimlessly for a while, finally gave up all pretense of eating. Instead he was entertaining himself by lazily tossing bits and morsels of food into the air and watching idly as Momo jumped and swooped about to catch them.

"You know," piped up Sokka around a mouthful of food, "that lemurs going to be too fat to fly if you keep that up."

Zuko didn't even glance at the other teen, instead simply flicking another cherry into the air for the furry creature to catch.

"Aw, Snoozles," drawled Toph, "you're just jealous because Prince Charming isn't giving _you_ his food. Although how you can still be hungry is beyond me; I already gave you my roll."

"And I gave you my _fish_," Aang pointed out cheerfully.

"_And_ you had my papaya," Katara chimed in with a grin.

"A warrior needs his sustenance!" Sokka huffed, enunciating each word dramatically.

"I couldn't agree more!" interjected Iroh as he patted his sizable girth, "a man needs _substance_!"

"Uncle, if you get any more 'substance', the bison won't make it off the ground," Zuko said sardonically as he swung his feet back down to the floor and laid his plate on the bench in front of Momo, who descended on it with voracity.

Iroh chuckled heartily, his practiced ear easily picking up the undertone of affection in his nephews voice. However, the others were initially appalled by the remark and it took them a moment to realize that Zuko had just made a _joke_; something they hardly expected from the sullen prince. Once this reality sunk in, they looked at each other and joined in Iroh's laughter, leaving no one to notice Zuko as he scratched the tiny lemur fondly between the ears before standing up and crossing the room to get a cup of tea.

"So, Twinkle Toes," Toph started once the merriment quieted down a bit, "when are we getting out of this loony bin city?"

"I've been giving that some thought actually," he said a little uncertainly.

Zuko got about halfway across the room to his bench when he glanced down and noticed all the empty teacups on the table.

"And…?" prompted Toph.

With a slight grimace of frustration, the young prince stalked back to grab the fresh pot of tea off the counter.

"Well, it won't take us a full ten days to reach Omashu, so we have a little bit of time for a side-trip…" Aang was stalling, and everyone knew it. However, they held their tongues and waited for him to spit out whatever it was he was trying to say.

Wordlessly and unnoticed, Zuko came up behind his uncle and placed the teapot on the table before walking back over to his bench.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go the Eastern Air Temple for a day or two…" Aang finally suggested with a slight wince.

"The Eastern Air Temple?" asked Iroh with sudden interest as he absently poured himself some tea, seemingly oblivious of the fact that the teapot had not been there a moment before.

Zuko sat back down and was about to put his feet on the seat when he noticed a very full, very contented lemur lying on the now empty plate. He gently slid it out from under Momo and reached over to lay the dish on the steep sided tray sitting on a table near the main door; the same one their food had been brought on. A servant would be by later to collect it.

"I thought you already did the whole Avatar…State…thing with the Guru," asked a bewildered Sokka as he filled his cup before setting the teapot in front of Toph, "why do you need to go back there?"

Sitting back down on his bench, teacup in hand, Zuko pulled his feet up to rest on the length of the seat, nudging his toe under Momo, who hopped up to the prince's knees and laid down with a chattering purr. Meanwhile, Aang was stumbling through his answer to Sokka's question.

"Well, I learned how to get _in _to the Avatar State," he said, wringing his hands nervously, "and I thought that would be enough, but I apparently didn't stay long enough to learn what I'm supposed to do once I _get_ there."

Everyone looked at him incredulously, and even Zuko raised an eyebrow. Suddenly it made sense how Azula had managed to get her strike in. The prince had seen Aang go into the all-powerful Avatar State a couple of times, and each instance had been initiated with a violent assault to force back any attackers, in conjunction with a funnel of protecting elements. But that had not happened in the catacombs, and Azula had been allowed the perfect opportunity to blast the boy with deadly lightning. Aang was still talking as these realizations sunk in.

"You guys don't have to come, you can wait for me here, but this is something I need to do," he finished quietly.

"Oh no," asserted Toph as she plopped her full teacup down, "We are not splitting up again. We did it once before and look how well _that_ turned out. Besides, I for one am not staying in this creepy city any longer than I absolutely have to."

"Toph's right," Katara added contemplatively, "there's no reason any of us should stay behind. If you need to see Guru Pathik again, then we'll go see him."

"So when do you want to leave, Aang?" added Sokka supportively.

The young Avatar looked around at his three friends, his family, and a wave of relief washed over him as he realized they weren't going to reproach him after his admission that he hadn't fully mastered the Avatar State. He then glanced over at Iroh and Zuko. The older fire bender smiled warmly over his cup of tea, and Zuko merely shrugged, completely unconcerned as he idly stroked the lemur resting on his tucked up knees.

"We'll leave in the morning," Aang decided.

"In that case," said Iroh as he rose to his feet, "we should probably all get a good night's rest."

The others at the table nodded their agreement, and finished off their tea before heading to their respective rooms. Momo leapt off of Zuko's lap and on to Aang's shoulder with a chirping purr in the fire bender's direction, and then the teen was finally left alone in the main room.

Leaning over to place his teacup on the serving tray, he got up from his bench and was just about to enter his bedchamber when he caught site of the table covered in empty plates and cups. He hesitated for a moment of indecision and then, with a low growl of irritation, whisked the tray off of the table near the front door and started stacking the dishes on it, being careful not to let them clink too loudly.

He muttered under his breath the entire time before placing the now china-laden tray back on its serving table. As he walked back into his room, he was still grumbling.

"Stupid teashop."

* * *

Azula looked out over the ship from the upper observation deck, restlessly tapping one fingernail against the metal rail. Her face was a flawless mask of serene perfection, her posture was as proud as ever, and her breathing was relaxed and evenly paced. Aside from that repetitive tiny clang, there was no indication whatsoever that the Fire Nation Princess was the least bit concerned. 

But Mai knew her royal friend well enough to realize that Azula was anything but calm. Azula _never_ fidgeted, and for Mai, this new development was _extremely_ unsettling. Not to mention that noise was really starting to grate on her nerves.

"Would you stop worrying, already," Mai sighed in dull exasperation. But the moment the words fell from her lips, she knew she should have kept her mouth shut. The tapping stopped, and Mai watched in cold apprehension as the princess's fist wrapped ever so slowly around the rail: with no change in expression or posture or breathing.

"Perhaps you would like to be the one to explain to the Fire Lord why Ba Sing Se is not, at the very moment, under his dominion," remarked Azula with acidic formality, not taking her eyes off the horizon.

"It wouldn't be my place, Your Highness," Mai murmured uncomfortably.

"Of course not," Azula replied waspishly.

"Wow, the clouds look so _huge_ through this thing!" chirped Ty Lee from a pile of pillows on the floor of the metal deck, peering through the spyglass held up to her eye. She apparently hadn't heard of word of her friends' conversation. "You should see this Azula, it's really _neat_."

The princess glared down at the peppy acrobat, and Mai nearly cringed as that incessant metallic patter started up again. Ty Lee rambled on obliviously.

"There's so many funny shapes, they look like fluffy, poofy, pictures," she giggled, "and there's even one that looks like the Avatar's bison."

The clatter on the rail immediately stopped, and before Ty Lee knew what was happening, the spyglass was snatched from her grasp.

"Hey…!"

Azula scanned the sky with the glass, half-wondering if her idiot friend had really seen the flying bison or not. She was just about to pass the whole thing off as a foolish illusion when she spotted it; even with the aid of the spyglass, the beast was almost too distant to see.

"That's no cloud," purred Azula treacherously as she pulled the lens away from her face. She spun on her heel and strode into the bridge.

"Helmsman," she stated calmly, "set a new course bearing southeast."

The older man looked at her uneasily and stammered, "Y-yes, your High-"

"Belay that!" snapped Huo as he walked in from the corridor. Azula turned a nasty glare on the Commander.

"Need I remind you that you are a passenger on this ship, Highness," he said coldly, "and that we have direct orders from your Lord Father to return to the Fire Nation?"

The princess's eyes flashed wickedly, but she quickly resumed a placid expression as she gazed out one of the windows, and her voice was revoltingly charming when she spoke.

"The Avatar's Bison was just spotted heading southeast. I could be mistaken, but I seem to remember there was an abandoned Air Temple in that direction."

Huo narrowed his eyes suspiciously but waited for her to continue.

"Tell me, Commander," she resumed nonchalantly, "how harshly do you think the Fire Lord will punish the only heir to the throne? After all, it's not as though he has anyone to replace me." She turned and regarded him with almost believable concern, "You on the other hand, are easily dispensable. Surely, you wouldn't want to waste an opportunity to redeem yourself."

The commander scowled at her, wishing with all his might that he had some manner of retort. But she had him, and he knew it. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning to the helm.

"Adjust our heading."

* * *

"Are you sure they aren't following us?" asked Katara nervously as she leaned out over the edge of the saddle, straining her eyes to see the speck of the ship they had flown by only a few minutes ago. 

"It doesn't look like it," replied her brother as he peered through his spyglass.

"Maybe they didn't see us," offered Toph.

"Trust me, this thing is hard to miss," insisted Zuko thoughtfully, "They saw us."

Katara bit back the response that rose to her lips, but as she looked at Sokka, she knew he was sharing her thought; _'If anyone knows anything about spotting Appa, it would be Zuko'._ Instead, she merely posed a question to no one in particular.

"I wonder why they didn't attack us then."

"It was in the terms of surrender," Iroh shrugged, "they agreed not to attack anything, on sea or in the air, while sailing these waters."

"And you really expect them to honor that?" asked Sokka doubtfully.

Iroh and Zuko exchanged solemn glances before the retired general answered.

"You might be surprised to learn that honor is no trivial matter to the Fire Nation," he said gently, and the water tribe warrior didn't miss the dark expression that passed over Zuko's face as the banished prince looked thoughtfully out at the clouds.

"No," mumbled Sokka apologetically as he remembered the story of Zuko's scar, "I suppose it isn't."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I must apologize for the awkwardness of the first segment of this chapter. This played out _so_ much better in my mind, and it is times like these I _really_ wish I could animate this story. But since I can't do that, let me try to explain it a little bit.

Everything Zuko is doing during the groups conversation is happening purely in the background. It's the sort of thing where you would almost have to watch the show twice just to catch it all. While meant to be humorous, his actions are also very representative of the kinds of changes he has made over the course the series, and the attitude he displays in that scene is central to the problems he is facing in this 'episode'.

Anyway, I just had to get that off my chest. This chapter was extremely hard to write, and I still don't feel that I conveyed everything as clearly as I would have liked.


	3. Ch 3 Tangle

The late afternoon sun cast an amber glow over the mismatched group resting comfortably in Appa's saddle. There had been no further sign of the ship they'd flown over earlier and very little discussion about it since. Aang was steering the bison, Katara was looking over some scrolls, and Sokka and Iroh were both hunched over a map, while Toph was attempting to explain to Zuko how she could 'see'. The two were laying on their backs in the middle of the saddle on a dare to see who would retreat to the safety of the side before the other.

"Would you even know if I moved?" asked Zuko curiously.

"Well, I wouldn't be able to 'see' you, but I can still hear, and there are some slight vibrations through the saddle, like the shifting of weight. So, yeah, I'd know."

"Figures," he mumbled.

"Hey, you didn't _have_ to take me up on my dare," She reminded him irreverently. "And you can go back to clutching the saddle for dear life anytime you want."

"Not until you do," he muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. Toph just laughed.

"Stubborn as an ox-mule; that's a quality I can appreciate," she said frankly. "But I still don't understand why flying on Appa bothers _you_ so much. I mean, I hate being up here because I can't '_see_'."

Zuko let out a nervous sigh, "I hate it because I _can._"

"Well, love it or hate it," piped up Aang as he looked over his shoulder, "you should really come take a look at this…I promise you won't regret it."

Zuko sat up and turned around to face front and, despite his fear of flying, he couldn't help but move closer to Aang to get a better view. The sight was truly breathtaking; graceful spires stretched elegantly up through the velvety mist, their worn copper crowns glimmering in the tawny sunlight.

"Wow," breathed Sokka as he, Katara, and Iroh came forward to look as well. "It's bigger than the other two temples combined."

"It's the largest of all the Air Temples," Aang informed them proudly, "and this is where Appa was born." The bison let out low groan as if to confirm this fact.

"It's beautiful," awed Katara.

"Yeah, really gorgeous," deadpanned Toph, "just get me to the ground so _I_ can enjoy it."

"Don't worry, Toph," smiled Aang, "we'll be there in just a few minutes."

* * *

"Ok, _now_ I'm impressed," declared the blind earth bender as she pressed her hand against the side of one of the structures. "And I thought the Library was huge."

"You can really see all of it?" asked Zuko as he walked up beside her and gazed up at the dizzyingly tall tower, also laying his hand on the stone, as if somehow he would be able to 'see' it too. He decided that no matter how long he knew Toph, he would always marvel at her unique sense of 'sight'.

"Yep," she replied, "even the other two towers off to either side. It's really amazing."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow at her quizzically as he let his hand fall back to his side, and hesitated a moment before asking timidly, "What does it…'look' like?"

The others paused in their unloading so they too could listen to her explanation.

"Well," she began as she considered how to convey what she saw, "the best way I can think to describe it in a way you can understand, is that it _looks_ like an orchestra _sounds;_ like hundreds of different instruments of all kinds, playing separate parts of a song in perfect harmony with one another." Her voice was soft as she immersed herself in what she was sensing.

"That's actually a really good analogy," admitted Katara as she gazed about.

Snapping a bit from her reverie, Toph chuckled, "I could probably get lost in this place without ever leaving this spot."

"Well, how about you roam _after_ we get set up?" Sokka suggested, "I'm starving."

"Sokka, you're _always_ starving," Katara groaned.

"That's why I put us near one of the temple kitchens," Aang said as he hopped down from Appa's back, "Um, if you guys don't mind, can you get things unloaded without me? I really need to find Guru Pathik."

"Sure, Aang," Katara said lightly, "I'm going to go ahead and cook once we're set up, do you want us to keep some food warm for you?"

"No, that's ok. I'll be fine." And with that, he snapped open his glider. "I'll see you all later!" he called as he flew off. Once he was gone, Sokka turned to Toph.

"So, Toph, where exactly are the kitchens?"

* * *

It didn't take long for Aang to find the guru, meditating in almost the precise location where he'd left him. The young Avatar wondered, almost guiltily, if the wiry old man had been waiting there the whole time for him to return. He still felt bad about leaving, and was a little nervous about coming back.

Aang sighed as he landed, and then laid his concerns aside with his glider before sitting down across from Pathik, struggling to find the words to apologize for his abrupt departure over a week ago. He never got the chance to find his tongue.

"So, Avatar Aang, are you ready to tell me what happened in Ba Sing Se?" asked Pathik gently.

Aang nodded his head and, after taking a deep breath, began his tale.

* * *

Katara walked out from the temple, a steaming kettle in hand.

"Who wants stew?" she asked cheerfully, then frowned as she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Zuko?"

"He said he was going for a walk," Toph answered with a hint of uncharacteristic concern.

Katara set the pot down on one of the large stone tables that dotted the wide balcony that had apparently been a dining patio at one time. She looked around at her friends and, noticing that no one was getting up, she rolled her eyes.

"You guys dig in, I'll go find him," she said. As she headed back inside, she heard Toph call after her.

"Third corridor on the right, he's down that way."

* * *

Zuko was right where Toph said he'd be, looking out over a stone railing, lost in thought. The fading light of day lit the air with hues of orange and pink, and the surrounding mountains were bathed in a vibrant golden glow. With the wind tugging at his dark Earth Kingdom garb, the banished prince looked like a displaced shadow, flickering against the brilliant light of sunset.

"Food's ready," Katara said softly from the entry to the balcony.

"I'm not hungry."

"Zuko," she sighed with slight exasperation, "You've barely eaten anything since you joined us. If you keep this up you're going to starve."

"And why would that matter?" he asked numbly. Katara's eyes narrowed warily.

"This isn't like you," she said almost suspiciously as she crossed the balcony to stand next to him. "I mean, I don't claim to know you that well, but you hardly seem like yourself."

"Myself…" he gave a soft mirthless huff, "How can I be myself? I don't even know who I am anymore," he whispered distantly.

"Well, _I_ know who you are," Katara replied firmly.

"Oh?" was his contemptuously sarcastic reply, not bothering to look at her, "Then enlighten me."

"Ok," she said matter-of-factly as she turned to face him, "you're Zuko, _Prince _Zuko. You're someone who doesn't give up, who keeps on fighting even when it's hard."

Time reeled backwards for Zuko as she said this, and he whipped his head around to stare in shock at the girl, but she was no longer looking at him. His head swam painfully as his mother's voice echoed in his ears, "_That's who you are Zuko: someone who keeps fighting even though it's hard"._ The memory of those words was so powerful that he could barely breathe, and he almost didn't register that Katara was still talking.

"And I'm not going to simply stand by and watch you wither away," she finished quietly.

"Why not?" asked Zuko cynically as he forcefully shook lingering memories from his mind and looked back out at the mist again, "What use am I? It's not as if anything I've ever done has made any difference."

Katara bit her lip, trying to decide if she should say anything about what she knew of his past, and particularly about how he got his scar. But he started talking again before she could divulge anything.

"A little over a week ago, I was so ready to start over," he said sadly. "Just live in Ba Sing Se with my uncle and forget about…all of this." He turned to regard her with bitter anguish, "But I couldn't even succeed in _that_." His shoulders slumped a bit as his gaze fell to his hands resting on the balustrade. "No matter what I do, I keep getting sucked back into this madness. I'm just so tired," he whispered weakly.

"When I was younger," Katara began thoughtfully, "and just starting to realize I could water bend, I snuck away from the village one day to practice. I didn't have anyone to teach me, so I was trying to learn on my own." She smiled weakly, "I was pretty pathetic at it, and…I didn't want Sokka to tease me.

"Anyway, somehow I wound up changing the ice I was standing on to water, and the next thing I knew I was in ocean, caught in a freezing riptide. I tried to swim out of it, but it was too strong. I tried to bend the water but I was too weak. No matter what I did, I couldn't get free of that current. I was terrified, and all of my struggling was wearing me out.

"Before long, I realized that if I kept thrashing against it, I would get tired and drown. So I stopped. I just…let the water pull me along and prayed that when it finally set me loose, I would be ok. And you know what?" she asked as she turned to look at him pointedly, "The water carried me right back to my village.

"I think Fate is like that current," she continued as she looked away again, "If you spend all your energy trying to break free of it, you'll simply wear yourself out. But if you just surrender to it, _trust_ in it…it will take you to where you most want to be." She turned to regard him as she finished meaningfully, "It will take you _home_."

Zuko slid his eyes sidelong at her for brief instant, but remained silent. However, she could tell that he was considering all she had said. At last, she decided that he should be left alone with his thoughts.

"I'm going back to the others…I'll keep some food warm for you," and she started to head back toward the doorway.

"Katara...?"

"Yes, Zuko?" she responded as she turned back around.

"Thank you," he said softly, still facing the horizon. Then he glanced back over his shoulder at her, and she smiled faintly.

"Anytime."

* * *

Aang had finished recounting everything to the Guru, and waited expectantly for a response. The old man regarded him critically for a moment before finally speaking.

"You returned here to ask a question, young Avatar, did you not?"

"A couple of them actually," Aang admitted.

"What would you like answered first?" ask Pathik with a knowing glimmer in his eye.

"Well…" he started uncertainly, "I let Katara go, like you said I had to. I know I did because I went into the Avatar State, and I couldn't have done it if I hadn't." The air bender mulled the occurrence over in his mind before continuing with a bewildered expression. "So what I don't understand is…if I let her go…how come I still…_feel_ the same way about her? I mean, I don't love her any less than I did before."

"Did you expect to?" asked the Guru with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, _yes_," Aang responded, now completely confused.

"And are you so certain that you do not feel for her now as you did before?"

"What do you mean?" asked Aang quizzically.

"Think about why you left, and then consider how you felt when you found your friend. What emotions did you experience when you saw her?"

"I…" Aang hesitated as he replayed the event in is his mind. _They were standing so close, like they had been touching._ Once again, he remembered the angry glare he had shot at Zuko.

"I was angry when I saw she was next to Zuko…I…I was jealous," he whispered as he bowed his head shamefully. "And there was no reason for it."

"No reason except for your physical attachment," explained Pathik sagely. "Tell me Aang, do you know the difference between romantic love and platonic love?"

"Uh…what's platonic?"

The guru shook his head slightly and let out a small sigh before explaining.

"Platonic love is that which is formed by the spiritual connection of entities. It is the love shared by families, friends, and close companions. Romantic love is similar, but includes a physical attraction. Neither one is more powerful than the other, and both have a place and purpose in the universe, however, romantic love is exclusive to one person whereas spiritual love is infinite and can be shared with any number of individuals."

"So," Aang began slowly as comprehension set in, "you're saying that in order to go into the Avatar State, I can _love_ Katara, but I can't be _in_ love with her?" He looked at the guru uncertainly.

"Precisely!" the old man beamed. "By letting go of your physical attachment to Katara, your feelings for her have transcended to a love which is far more pure, and which will not hinder you as you fulfill your destiny, nor keep her from following hers."

Aang blinked in surprise. He'd known for some time what _he_ was fated to do, but suddenly realized he'd never even considered what other people's destinies might be. The guru apparently read the Avatar's mind through his expression, for he answered Aang's question before the boy could even form it.

"Your burden is to restore balance to the world, and hers…is to _heal_ it."

Pathik looked down over the edge of the building they sat atop, and Aang followed the guru's gaze. Below him in the fading light, he could see the patio where his friends were gathered, and watched as Katara handed a bowl of food to Zuko. The sound of Toph's laughter drifted up on the breeze, and it was quickly joined by the hoots and cackles of Iroh and Sokka as the young fire bender warded Momo off his food while Katara chased the greedy lemur away with her spoon. As this scene played out before them, the guru continued to speak.

"Just as you must be free of attachment in order to accomplish your tasks, so too must she be free to follow her own heart in order to achieve hers."

"I…I think I understand."

"Very good," Pathik said briskly. Then his voice turned suddenly ominous. "Now, please tell me, Aang, have you been able to go into the Avatar State since you were wounded?"

"Um…I haven't really tried actually," he responded a bit sheepishly.

"I would like you to try now."

Aang nodded and took a deep breath as he settled into his meditative position. One by one, he went through the chakras, feeling each open as the energy filled his being. But even as the divine light coursed through him, he realized something was wrong. With a small frown, he rechecked each chakra; and when he was certain they were all flowing, he opened his eyes.

Nothing happened.

He glanced down at his hands and stared at the dull blue arrows tattooed there. When he looked back up at the guru with a panicked expression, he saw that the old man's face was clouded with concern.

"I don't understand," whispered Aang desperately, "all the chakras are open, I can _feel_ them. Why isn't it working?!"

"It is as I feared," said Pathik gravely, "You were killed while in the Avatar State."

Aang's eyes widened in horror as the guru's next statement crashed over him in a roar of impossibility.

"Your connection to the Reincarnation Cycle has been severed."

* * *

_commercial break_


	4. Ch 4 Spin

Aang stared at the guru, his eyes wide in numb shock.

"But that's…this is…how can I…?" he stammered frantically as his eyes darted around in panic. "This can't be happening!" he cried at last. He looked desperately at Pathik, and whispered in terror, "What do I do?"

"You must find a way to reestablish the link from this life to your previous lives."

"So…am I still…the Avatar?" asked Aang timidly.

"You are. And the reincarnation cycle is not yet broken. You have merely been taken out of it for the time being."

Aang let out a sigh of relief, and almost laughed as he realized that there had been a time when he'd have been thrilled to hear he was no longer the Avatar; but not now. For the first time in his life, he actually _wanted_ to be who he was. But now he faced a serious problem.

"How do I reconnect to the past Avatars?"

Pathik frowned briefly, but when he spoke, his tone was light.

"Unfortunately I do not know, only that there must be a way or you would not even be here," he shrugged cheerfully. Noticing the young air bender scowl slightly, Pathik continued gently.

"For now you should rest. We will seek the answers tomorrow."

* * *

Aang waited until the others were asleep before returning. He didn't want to face whatever questions they might have. He just couldn't, not yet. As he landed quietly on Appa's head and lay down, he didn't even notice Iroh cracking open an eye.

The old general could tell by the boy's expression that he was deeply troubled, but decided it best not to say anything. Instead, he merely feigned sleep until he was certain the Avatar was lost to slumber. Then, he silently got up and looked over the five teens with a sigh.

"They are all so young," he whispered sadly into the night.

As he turned his gaze to the waxing moon, he spotted a familiar figure sitting cross-legged on a balcony railing slightly above him. With one last look at his sleeping nephew, the old fire bender walked into the temple.

* * *

The wizened old man didn't even turn around as Iroh stepped noiselessly on to the patio.

"Good to see you again, General," said Pathik warmly, eyes still closed as he meditated.

"Retired general," Iroh reminded him with a smile as he walked over and stood next to the precariously seated sage.

"Of course," the guru acquiesced indulgingly. Then he sighed, and his voice was somber when he spoke again.

"These are difficult times, Prince Iroh, and I fear that the very course of Destiny is threatened by what has recently occurred."

Iroh merely nodded, his brow furrowed in deep concern. He considered asking the guru about Aang, but his thoughts were interrupted before he had a chance to finish forming them.

"You have never told him," stated Pathik calmly. It wasn't really a question, but Iroh immediately understood the unspoken inquiry and to whom it referred.

"I have been tempted many times over the years," he replied thoughtfully as he bowed his head, "But, no, my nephew does not know."

"Then he has chosen this path on his own?" asked the guru as one shaggy eyebrow darted up and he peeked over at Iroh who stood serenely with his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robe, looking out at the glittering mountaintops.

"He has."

"That is best," nodded the guru closing his eyes again. "It is unlikely he would have believed you had you tried to share what you saw on your last visit."

"True," agreed Iroh with a wistful pang, "yet I cannot help but think he could have been spared…so much suffering."

"While it may seem cruel to keep such a secret," said Pathik firmly, "telling one their destiny before they are ready to accept it can result in…dire consequences. The Air Nomads made that mistake a hundred years ago. It was a wise decision not to repeat it."

At last, the guru opened both eyes, and he followed Iroh's gaze down to the children sleeping on the balcony below them. Three young faces shone peacefully in the dim moonlight, but Aang and Zuko both tossed fitfully, each of them lost in their own troubled dreams.

"Their link to each other is so much like the dependency between their native elements," Pathik observed, and he raised his arms slightly so that, in his field of vision, his hands cupped gently over Aang and Zuko's sleeping forms. Almost instantly, the two ceased their restless trembling.

"It is a shame my nephew and the Avatar cannot see that for themselves," said Iroh with a sigh. "It would undoubtedly make things much easier for both of them."

At this, the guru's eyes suddenly lit up with the glimmer of a solution as his hands dropped back to his knees.

"Hmph! Perhaps you are right," he chirped happily, and the two old men glanced at each other: Iroh with obvious confusion, and Pathik with a glint of mischievous epiphany. Looking back to the two sleeping boys, the guru mumbled to himself and nodded.

"It is certainly worth a try."

* * *

A sudden tremor beneath the bedroll shook Zuko from his sleep, and the disturbance was quickly followed by Toph's cheerful sarcasm.

"Up and at 'em, Sunshine!" she crowed.

"Leave me alone, Toph," the sleepy teen grumbled as he rolled over and pulled his blanket up over his head.

"Aw, come on," she cajoled, "Even _Snoozles_ is up." And she waved a hand in Sokka's general direction.

"Only because he smelled food," Katara quipped as she set a plate of rice and fruit in front of her salivating brother, who immediately descended on it with noisy abandon.

"Really, Prince Zuko," Iroh chimed in cheerfully from where he sat at a table with Toph and Sokka, "I am surprised at you. A fire bender is meant to rise with the sun."

"That's just a _metaphor_, Uncle," retorted Zuko, his irritated growl muffled by the covers. Iroh merely chuckled at his nephew's unusual display of lethargy.

"Even so," the old general continued knowingly, "it isn't like you to get up so late. You must have slept _quite well_."

The pile of blankets on the ground rose and fell slightly in a muted sigh, before it's occupant reluctantly sat up, allowing the fabric to fall away and reveal the still heavy-eyed prince.

"Actually I haven't slept that well since before-," Prince Zuko stopped himself short, as he suddenly realized where he was and who was around. He shook his head slightly before finishing quietly, "never mind."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the others in the group and no one could really look at anyone else. At last, Katara spoke up.

"Um, would you like some breakfast?" she asked Zuko briskly. He nodded his head with a mumbled 'please' as he neatly folded his blanket.

As Zuko crossed the patio to take the food Katara offered him, he looked around and noticed the Avatar was not there.

"Where's Aang?" he asked drowsily as he sat on top of a nearby table, slightly away from the others.

Katara cast a quick glance at the banished prince and shook her head faintly as she blinked in wonder. It still sounded so strange to hear her former enemy to refer to Aang by his given name. But it was much nicer than hearing him say 'where's the Avatar' as he had so many times in past encounters.

"Ees soff wuff nu gruru," Sokka said incoherently through a mouthful of food. Katara shot a glare at her brother as she sat down next to him, clearly annoyed by his lack of manners.

"He's with Guru Pathik," she stated, not taking her icy gaze off of Sokka.

"Thuts wut uh zhust shed," the uncouth young warrior exclaimed indignantly. This earned him a sharp rap on the back of his head from his sister.

"Stop talking with your mouth full!" she snapped. Looking back over at Zuko, she continued more politely, "I'm sure he'll be back in a little while."

But try as she might, she could not keep the tone of worry from her voice, and the rest of the meal was eaten in silence.

* * *

Across the azure waters beyond the rim of Chameleon Bay, the formidable Fire Nation ship cut through the choppy sea like a blackened steel blade. The dining galley was empty save for Azula and her friends, and the three sat in a gloomy pall as they ate.

"You know, Azula," chirped Ty Lee trying to lighten the mood, "you really should try some of these fruit-filled rolls. They're sooo chewy and squishy and…hrm…what's the word I'm looking for…?"

"Gooey?" droned Mai.

"Yeah!" she squealed, "Gooey!"

"I think you're brain has gone 'gooey'," mumbled the despondent young noblewoman, but Ty Lee either didn't hear or chose not too.

"These have lemon in them," and she shoved a sweet-filled roll under Azula's nose. The princess glared coldly at the food, then at the acrobat, before pushing the proffered treat away with royal poise.

"I don't care for lemons."

"Oh yeah," breathed Ty Lee with naive recollection, "that was Zuko's favorite, wasn't it?"

Azula's eyes narrowed hatefully at the mention of her brother, and Mai was sure that Ty lee was about to get smacked upside the head…or worse. But the bouncy teen was spared any punishment by the sudden entry of one of the ships minor officers.

"Forgive the intrusion, Highness," he bowed nervously, "but we've sighted land and thought you might wish to know."

The princess was immediately on her feet, and without a word, she breezed past the groveling man and out the door, the officer scurrying after her. Once alone in the room, Ty Lee turned to Mai.

"Boy, she sure is cranky lately."

"Can you blame her?" asked Mai dolefully, "I know I wouldn't want to have to tell the Fire Lord about what happened in Ba Sing Se, even if he _was_ my dad."

"Do you think she'll be in a lot of trouble?" whispered Ty Lee, suddenly apprehensive. Mai sighed worriedly.

"I don't know, but I sure hope she doesn't expect us to be there when she tells him."

"So you don't think we'll catch the Avatar do you?" asked Ty Lee fretfully. Mai turned a cynical glare on her friend as she responded with jaded certainty.

"Not a chance."

* * *

Commander Huo quickly dismissed his officers as Azula strode onto the bridge. It wouldn't do for his men to see any…altercations between him and the princess, and he had come to expect them whenever she was around.

"I see you got the news," he said coolly.

"Yes," she replied with equal chill, "and I am anxious to hear what sort of _brilliant_ strategy you've devised for handling the Avatar and his…companions."

This last word was said with such extreme distaste, that her nose actually crinkled in disgust. It was the first real emotion Huo had seen on the young princess' face since they'd set sail, and he had to admit it was almost amusing to see her so rankled. Unfortunately, he wasn't in any position to gloat. She obviously had little faith in his ability to carry this off or she wouldn't be on the bridge in the first place.

"There's a small inlet on the east side of the isle," he explained calmly, pointing to a map spread on the central table. "If we land there, we can send the climber-tanks in to scale the mountain under the cover of twilight and capture them unaware."

"_Capture_ them, Commander?" she asked spitefully. Huo stared at her in barely suppressed horror.

"Of course, Highness," he said carefully, "Surely you don't intend-."

"Oh, but I _do_," she interrupted, her eyes gleaming wickedly.

"Your uncle and brother are reported to be traveling with them."

"Those two are traitors to the Fire Nation, Commander Huo," she said coldly as she turned to look out the observation window, "and since their capture was put into _my_ care, _I_ hereby grant you the authority to deal with them as necessary."

"But what of the Avatar?" he asked uncertainly. "It was my understanding that his reincarnation-"

"Will be pointless," she snapped as she spun to face him again. "Even if he were to be reincarnated tomorrow, he would never have time to mature before the comet arrives at the end of the summer. And by then, the Fire Nation will have the power to wipe out the Water Tribes completely thus forcing him into the next cycle with no chance of mastering either Air _or_ Water." Her face lit up with a malicious smile as she finished.

"If we succeed, then the Avatar will no longer be a threat…_ever again_."


	5. Ch 5 Pull

The air in the immense hall was completely still, and long slats of morning sunlight brilliantly illuminated the massive stone statue depicting the previous Avatar born of the Air Nomads. Dwarfed by the serene effigy sat the tiny figures of Aang and Pathik.

"Tell me, Avatar Aang," intoned Guru Pathik at last, "what do you know of the Spirit World?"

"Not as much as I'd like," admitted the air bender glumly, his shoulders drooping. "I've only been there twice. The first time was on accident and I'm not sure I was in the Spirit _World_ so much as just in Spirit _form_. Because when I went the second time by way of the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole, I was actually in a different _place_."

"A very astute observation," the guru said approvingly. "There are indeed different levels of spiritual manifestation. One is the Spirit World where the spirits themselves reside, but some spirits may also travel to our own physical realm and can be seen by others who are spirits themselves."

"Like Avatar Roku's dragon," exclaimed Aang in dawning understanding.

"Precisely," stated Pathik calmly, "these spirits can only be interacted with while in spiritual form, except at certain times when the veil between the two worlds becomes indistinct."

"The solstices!"

"Correct."

"But what does all this have to do with getting my past lives back?"

"The separate incarnations of all the Avatars reside _in_ the Spirit _World_. As the bridge between the physical and spirit worlds, you have had access to their knowledge and wisdom by tapping into the Avatar State. But that link is now broken, and it is that which must be restored."

"So…if I can get to the Spirit World," Aang reasoned, "then…I can reestablish my connection to the other Avatars?"

"That is still unclear," the guru warned, "but it is a good place to start nonetheless. However, you are in a very precarious situation, Aang. By being cut off from the reincarnation cycle, you have been made vulnerable in many ways."

"What kind of ways?" Aang asked with a sinking feeling; somehow, he already knew what was coming.

"If your body dies before the link can be reestablished, then the Avatar will cease to exist forever."

"I was afraid you were going to say that," whispered Aang with a sigh.

"Furthermore, you will be at risk by traveling to the Spirit World without the protection of the Avatar Spirit. If you go there, it will be as a mortal, and it can be far more dangerous than your previous visits."

Aang gulped. "How dangerous?" he squeaked.

"Be at ease, Aang," Pathik said reassuringly, "I do not intend to send you there alone."

"Then you're going to take me there?" asked Aang hopefully. The guru smiled surreptitiously.

"Not exactly."

* * *

Zuko scowled irritably as he dug through the large saddlebag that he shared with his uncle, muttering under his breath as he did so. 

"We've only been traveling a single day and Uncle has already managed to turn this bag into a disaster." He angrily stuffed a brown tunic back into the bag with a frustrated sigh. "Where _is_ it?" he hissed.

"What did you lose?" asked Sokka from the table where he was eating his third helping rice.

Zuko pretended not to hear. He didn't really want to say, suddenly feeling foolish about how desperately he was searching for something so seemingly trivial. He was certain none of the Avatar's friends would understand why that dagger meant so much…or maybe they _would_, and that was almost worse. Instead, he merely glowered and continued rummaging through the bag.

"We can help you look for it if we know what it is," offered Katara as she rolled up her sleeping mat.

"It's nothing," he grumbled as he finally yanked the flap back over the disorganized satchel.

"Pretty important 'nothing' if you ask me," observed Toph with mild amusement over her cup of tea.

Zuko let out a resigned sigh. "If you _mus_t know, I am looking for-"

He broke off abruptly as a trilling chirp caught his attention, and he immediately noticed that the source of the noise also possessed the very item he was seeking.

"_That_," he finished crossly as he leveled his gaze at Momo, who had just perched on top of Appa's head, curiously examining Zuko's sheathed dagger.

"Momo?" asked Sokka in genuine confusion, "why would _he_ be in your _bag_?"

Iroh chuckled softly at the water tribe warrior's unobservant ignorance and merely sipped his tea as he watched his nephew climb up onto Appa's back to approach the little lemur.

"Hand it over, Momo," Zuko coaxed firmly.

The furry thief simply gazed at the teen with guiltless eyes and purred inquisitively as Zuko got closer. But just as the prince reached forward to take the object, the lemur let out a shrill chatter and leapt away, sailing into the temple still clutching his prize.

"Hey!" Zuko shouted as he launched himself off the bison, "Get back here!" And he raced after Momo into the darkened tower, leaving the others staring after him, blinking in disbelief.

"No more treats for Momo," Sokka surmised dispassionately.

There was a moment of silence as the four casually regarded the now empty archway where Zuko had vanished. At last, Iroh set his teacup down and stretched languidly before addressing everyone with complete nonchalance.

"So! Who wants to go explore the temple gardens with me?"

* * *

Zuko hurled headlong through the dim corridors, leaping over ancient piles of rubble and darting under overgrown vines and he pursued the Avatar's pet. He skidded around a sharp corner, glancing about keenly to see which way it went. A chattering trill echoed off to his left, and he dashed off in that direction. 

Several times, he caught sight of the pesky creature, resting on a railing or overturned table as if waiting for him to catch up before taking flight again. The further into the temple he got, the more this little game seemed to continue, until Zuko could swear the lemur was actually leading him along through the maze of corridors.

At last, Momo alighted on a large clay urn near an open archway, and for once didn't seem to notice that the prince was closing in. Seeing this, Zuko slowed down and began to creep silently up behind his prey until he finally pressed himself firmly up against the pottery. With well-practiced stealth, he peeked up over the edge of the jar.

The lemur's ears suddenly shot straight up and the creature whirled around to face Zuko. Momo darted backwards off the side of the urn just as Zuko dove; he caught the lemur in midair and landed on his stomach with a soft 'thump' and the two faced each other, eye to eye.

"Gotcha," he rumbled lowly, as one corner of his mouth pulled up slightly in a triumphant smirk.

Momo let out two small chirps in an almost 'uh oh' like fashion as his ears drooped along the back of his head. He blinked innocently a few times before offering up the stolen dagger in front of his captor's face with an almost apologetic twittering purr. With one hand still wrapped around the lemur, Zuko snatched the sheathed blade away with a glare.

His prized possession now back in his grasp, Zuko finally let his quarry go in order to push himself up into a sitting position, tucking the knife into his sleeve as he did so. Momo sat there for a moment, seeming to wait for the prince to put the dagger away, before leaping up and flying off through the doorway where he'd finally been caught.

Zuko rose to his feet and brushed off the front of his long tunic, intending to return to the others, but as his eyes traced the path of the airborne lemur, his breath stopped for a moment in awe.

In the vast chamber beyond the archway, he could see row stacked upon row of tranquil stone faces gazing down at him, and in the center of the room, bathed in the morning sunlight, sat a colossal sculpture of a meditating female air bender. The banished prince felt a wave of calm wash over him as his eyes followed the shape of the giant stone woman down to the ground, and then stopped suddenly as he noticed a figure standing placidly at its base.

"Hello, Prince Zuko," the lilting accent of the skinny, bearded man echoed mutely across the expansive room.

As if on their own accord, Zuko's feet carried him across the open space before stopping in the middle of the room several yards away from the scrawny sage.

"You're Guru Pathik," the young fire bender stated, sounding much less puzzled than he felt.

"I am. And I have been expecting you."

Zuko's eyebrow shot up in surprise, and he caught sight of Momo circling around to land on the guru's shoulder. Pathik pulled a moon peach from what seemed to be thin air and held it up for the lemur. Momo grabbed it happily before swooping off past the banished prince, who stared after the creature in amazement for a moment before turning back to the guru.

"Clever little creature," remarked Pathik casually and his eyes sparkled merrily at the look of comprehension that dawned on Zuko's face.

"You…_sent_ for me?" asked the teen, unable to hide his astonishment; apparently, the Avatar's pet was a lot smarter than he realized.

The old man smiled and nodded enigmatically. "I have a task for you."

* * *

"Why me?" asked Zuko, genuinely perplexed, "why not one of the others?" 

The guru seemed to consider the question carefully as the two walked along the vaulted hallway leading to the inner sanctuary of the Air Temple.

"Why _not_ you?" asked Pathik shrewdly at last.

Zuko frowned and looked away. His face was a mixture of sadness, regret, and shame.

"Because I'm the one who spent three years hunting him," he answered ruefully.

"Then you are the one who will best be able to keep him within your sight," the old man responded lightly.

Zuko halted briefly he pondered this, and then shook his head resignedly with a short sigh before falling back into step. _He has a point_.

* * *

Aang and Zuko sat across from each other, while Pathik was situated between and to the side of them so that they formed a triangular pattern on the floor of the Air Sanctuary. The ceiling of the room was lost to the soaring darkness above them and faded murals detailing the history of the air benders adorned the entire round-walled chamber. Age and the ravages of war had taken their toll on the paintings so that little could be made of the artwork beyond the occasional glimpse of a sky bison interspersed with human figures and swirling clouds. 

"Remember that while you are there, the laws of the natural world do not apply," Pathik advised. "Action follows thought, and distance is but an illusion. Use your intuition; it will be your guide." The guru paused for a moment to be sure his words were understood.

"Are you ready?"

Both boys looked at each other, acknowledging with a slight nod of the head that they were prepared to go through with this endeavor together. Then Aang turned to Pathik.

"We're ready."

"Then let us begin."

With that, all three closed their eyes, and after a moment, the very air seemed to thrum in a chorus of unseen voices. Through the thin membranes of his eyelids, Zuko could see the light that radiated about them, and it filled his entire mind with blinding luminescence. His body felt weightless and heavy all at the same time, as though he was falling while still being rooted to the ground.

A low humming rang in his ears like a long, drawn-out chant, and he could no longer feel his breath entering and escaping his lungs. Without warning, the light that burned in his vision suddenly winked out and his eyes snapped open.

Dark, twisted tress towered over him, and the sky was tinged with a dim orange glow. His vision blurred and reeled and he could only barely register that he was sitting on a dry, grassy hillock, surrounded by murky water. As the disorientation wore off, he stood up to take a better stock of his surroundings and it was several long moments before he realized that something was terribly wrong.

Aang was nowhere to be found.


	6. Ch 6 Bind

"This is just _perfect_," Aang grumbled sarcastically to no one in particular as he stepped over the tangled roots and vines of the Spirit World swamp. "I'm not allowed to be in love with anyone…probably _ever_, I've lost my past lives and have no idea how to get them back so the whole Avatar Cycle is in jeopardy, and now, I'm stuck in the Spirit World and Zuko is nowhere to be found."

He sat down heavily on a fallen log and sighed. "What am I supposed to _do_?"

Aang started at the sound of a rustling behind him and he spun around as he hopped to his feet. He didn't remember the Spirit World seeming so…creepy. Of course, when he was here before, he wasn't faced with knowledge that he was on the brink of ending the Avatar cycle, or that he was no longer imbued with the spiritual link he once had. Such realizations made this a considerably different experience.

"Zuko?" he called out tentatively, "Is that you?"

There was no answer, and for a moment, he thought maybe he had imagined the noise. He scratched the back of his neck in sheepish embarrassment, but then jumped as he heard it again off to his right.

"Who's there?" he cried, as he turned to face the racket, preparing himself for the worst. But as a small gray fox stepped out of the underbrush, he relaxed, then perked up when he recognized what it was.

"Hey, you're one of Wan Shi Tong's knowledge seekers!" he exclaimed happily. The fox wagged its tail twice in affirmation.

"Um, you haven't seen my friend wandering around, have you?" asked Aang, "He's about this tall," he explained holding on hand a bit above his head, "and has a scar on one side of his face."

The knowledge seeker hung his head and whimpered sadly. Aang's face fell and his shoulders slumped dejectedly.

"I didn't think so."

At this, the grey fox turned around and walked a few paces, then looked back and let out a small bark to get the air bender's attention. Aang looked bewilderingly at the creature at first, but he finally understood when the fox barked again and started walking away only to turn and look back once more; the knowledge seeker wanted to lead him somewhere.

Aang glanced one last time at his surroundings, hesitating, as if hoping that Zuko would suddenly show up. Seeing nothing, however, he sighed, then headed after the fox with a shrug.

"I guess following you is better than sitting around here."

The two didn't travel very far before coming to a break in the trees, and when they passed through it, Aang's jaw dropped in surprise and wonder. Ahead was a magnificent palace-like structure, with domed turrets topped by majestic spires. It took him a moment to realize he had seen this place before, if only drawn on a scrap of paper, but when he did, he gasped.

"The Library!"

* * *

Zuko finally sank down on a fallen log and sighed in frustration. He'd long since given up on shouting Aang's name. With a tired expression, he looked at the sky, but there was no way of telling what time it was: the whole place seemed to be caught in an eternal state of twilight. And although he couldn't really tell where he was or where he'd been, he had the distinct impression that he'd passed by this log before. 

"This is hopeless," he groaned. "How does that guru expect me to keep an eye on the Avatar? I can't even _find_ him!" He dropped his head in hands.

"That's because you're a _miserable_ _failure_!" hissed an unseen voice from what seemed to be right behind him.

Zuko jumped to feet and spun around, only to find darkness; a terrible darkness only barely resembling a hovering human form. Before he could move or react, it hurtled toward him.

"Pariah!" it shrieked as it raced forward, spinning the hapless teen around and throwing him to the ground where another shadowy wisp creature crouched. Zuko quickly jumped to his feet and took a defensive stance.

"Your own _father_ doesn't even want you!" the shadow scoffed, sailing right through the hands that Zuko raised to protect himself. It flew into the center of his chest and out the back, forcing a howl of agony from him as he fell to his hands and knees.

Several dark forms now swirled around the prince, whispering and snarling as they circled, occasionally sweeping right through him, causing him to scream and writhe in pain each time.

"_You are weak_!" _"Worthless coward!" "You don't deserve to live!" _"_Traitor!_"

"Get up and fight!_" _commanded Ozai's voice from one of the shadow creatures before blasting through the tormented fire bender, who crumpled to the ground.

Zuko struggled to crawling position as a distraught, beleaguered moan escaped his lips, "I won't fight you."

"Dad's going to kill you," sang another shade using Azula's mocking simper.

"You're lying," breathed Zuko without conviction. Then his mother's voice echoed from some deep recess in his mind: _everything I've done, I've done to protect you._

"You weren't _worth_ protecting," scathed two more wraiths in unison as they dove through his flesh, "it's _your_ fault she's gone!"

"No..." Zuko rasped with difficulty.

His arms finally gave way and he crashed to the ground, all the energy drained from his body. He didn't even have enough strength to close his eyes, leaving him to stare dazedly at a pair of cranes in a grove beyond where he lay. One was immaculately white and the other was red with gold tail plumes and pinions. They brandished and furled their wings as they dashed toward and twirled around each other in a spiraling, martial ballet.

Above him, the black specters continued to jeer and screech, occasionally ripping through him and causing him to gasp and convulse involuntarily from the brutal torture. But Zuko was finally becoming numb as his consciousness faded. Instead, he focused on the dancing cranes, and the last thing he saw before darkness took him was the image of a wave swirling around a flame.

* * *

"No, Momo, not those!" Katara said hurriedly as she swatted the lemur away from the pile of green bananas on the table. "Those are for later, once they're ripe." She pulled another banana from a sack nearby, "Here, eat one of these." 

"You know, that guru must have been here a while judging by how well those orchards are doing," Sokka mused, "I mean, look at all this _foooood!_" and he turned to face his sister with an armload of not-quite-ripe fruit and a huge salivating grin.

"Ugh! Sokka don't slobber all over it," Katara complained with annoyance as she whisked a bag around the pile of peaches and apples and yanked them from his hands, dropping them all neatly into the sack. Sokka threw her an irritated pout.

"Maybe we should go back for more…," he wondered out loud.

"We have plenty," Katara stated firmly as Iroh came out of the temple kitchens beaming with an armload of small wooden containers.

"I found boxes for the tea!" he cried happily. Toph perked up at the news.

"What kinds of tea did you find in the garden anyway?" she asked. He pulled out a bag and dumped the contents on the stone table, sorting leaves into the canisters as he rattled them off.

"We have green and black tea, plus some fresh jasmine…and…oh! Ginger! I even found some ginseng and a few other interesting herbs for blends!" He then looked over at Toph who was grinning from ear to ear. "Would you like to help me sort them?"

The blind girl's smile fell somewhat. "I wish I could," she mumbled with genuine regret.

"Why can't you?" he demanded dismissively, then plopped a root in her hand. "This one is the ginger…we'll put it in this box" and he slid a container to her left, "and this is the ginseng," he continued, putting a different plant in her other hand, "you can tell by the berries at the top," and he gently moved her fingers over the leaves so she could feel them. "We'll put those in here," he finished, moving another box to her right.

The look on Toph's face was a profound mix of gratitude and joy, and her throat felt suddenly tight as she started sifting through the pile of herbs looking for the two she had been shown.

"Once the leaves are ready, I shall have to teach you how to make some of my _special brews_," Iroh said conspiratorially.

Toph only nodded, still not sure of how her voice would sound, or even if it would work, given how choked up she felt. No one had ever willingly offered to teach her _anything_ before. She had always had to beg and convince her parents that she was capable of learning things, and even then, they always tried to hold her back. So for the old man to begin nonchalantly educating her about the types of teas was completely mind boggling in the most wonderful way.

"Does anyone mind if we just have fresh fruit for dinner tonight?" asked Katara trying unsuccessfully to sound cheerful, "I really don't feel up to cooking."

Sokka answered by grabbing a couple of bananas, but Toph let out an irritated huff.

"Only if you'll quit worrying," she grumbled.

"What?" the water bender blinked in astonishment. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied as she busied herself with arranging something in one of Appa's saddlebags.

"You've been fretting all day," accused Toph as she maintained her tea sorting. "Aang is fine. He's in the middle of the main temple with Zuko, both of them are just sitting there…probably talking. So relax. It's not like Prince Charming is going to run off with him."

"That's not what I'm worried about," Katara responded with slight exasperation, then continued with concern. "It's just that…Aang came back so late last night, and left as soon as he woke up this morning without saying anything. I just…" she paused for a moment to try and put her feelings into words, but couldn't. "I just hope everything is ok," she finally finished quietly.

"Katara, if something was wrong, don't you think Aang would tell us?" asked Sokka reasonably.

"I suppose you're right," she agreed reluctantly.

"Besides, Aang has plenty of time to figure things out," Sokka added. "We still have two more days before we need to head to Omashu and it's not like we're in any real danger here."

He had no sooner spoke the words when Toph suddenly stopped her tea sorting as she felt a series of light tremors in the ground. Iroh noticed the change in his young friend and watched apprehensively as she laid her hands on the stone hewn table and pressed her feet firmly to the ground, focusing all her attention on what she had felt. But before the old man could ask what the matter was, she stood up urgently.

"Don't be so sure of that, Snoozles," she said with alarm.

"What is it?" asked Iroh anxiously.

"I'm not entirely sure, but what ever it is I don't like it. It feels like a herd of Appa's being dragged up the side of the mountain."

"Climber tanks!" gasped Iroh and Sokka in unison.

"We need to get out of here," stated the water tribe warrior as he started grabbing bedrolls and blankets.

The old fire bender swept the few remaining tealeaves and herbs into a sack as Sokka and Katara started stuffing gear in the saddlebags. Toph gathered up what items were left and tossed them into the saddle before slamming her foot down and sending the whole thing arcing up onto Appa's back. Then she dropped the section of balcony she was standing on to the level below and hurried off toward the oncoming threat.

"Toph! What are you doing?" shrieked Katara.

"Buying us some time!" the small earth bender shouted back. With a twist of her wrists, the earth below her opened up, and she disappeared into the ground.

_

* * *

_

Commercial Break

**Author's Note:** This chapter took much longer than I had anticipated. I think I may be suffering from writer's block. Either that or I am just getting discouraged at the lack of response I've been getting to my stories. When I started writing 'The War Barge', I fully intended to stop there. But the reviews had been so encouraging that I thought I'd take a stab at fleshing out the other ideas I have rattling around in my brain. Now, however, I'm beginning to think that I let my ego get the better of me. Maybe I should have quit while I was ahead.

Televisions shows get cancelled due to low ratings, and fan-fics get abandoned due to a lack of response and readership. My speculative 'season three' is starting to feel the pinch of apathy. As much as I appreciate the half a dozen people who consistently leave reviews, it's the other 100 people who have nothing to say (and the unknown number of people that haven't even bothered to read it at all) that wear down my enthusiasm. I'd almost rather hear how much people hate this than to get no feedback at all.

I promise I will finish this 'episode', but it's only fair to warn people that this may be the last. This is _not_ a ploy to get reviews. I just want to let those precious few souls who have shown such endearing support know that I really can't justify devoting so much time and energy into a project that only a handful of people are enjoying. I'm not the sort of person who gives in to self-indulgence, and at this point, that's all this endeavor is turning out to be.

If anyone has any suggestions on what I might be able to do to increase readership, that would be greatly appreciated. In the meantime, please enjoy the story while I'm still committed to it, but don't be too disappointed if nothing follows after this 'episode'.


	7. Ch 7 Threads

**Author's Note:** First off, I want to thank all the people who left reviews of encouragement to continue the story. You have no idea how much that means to me. I still have loads of ideas scrambling around in my brain and, so as long as I know there are plenty of people who are enjoying the 'series', I will continue writing it (hint: the list of members who have me on author alert gives me a pretty good idea…and right now there are only 12).

And since I just finished watching all of the 'Escape from the Spirit World' animated comics for the first time, I'm suddenly feeling very validated in the assumptions I've made about the canon series and the direction I've been going with my version of season three. In fact, the last comic, 'Yangchen', presented some interesting revelations that have emboldened me to keep at this if only because now I get the feeling that I am actually on the right track (which is rather freaky, but…in a good way) even if I get the details and circumstances wrong.

In light of this, I've updated my bio with some thoughts and information for my speculative fiction that hopefully will answer some of the questions that have been posed regarding potential relationships. So if you've been wondering about that, please be sure to check it out.

Ok, I've jabbered enough! 'Commercial break' is over…and now back to the 'show'!

* * *

Aang walked cautiously alongside the knowledge seeker, warily looking around the library. When he was there before, he hadn't left on the best of terms, and the thought of Wan Shi Tong showing up now was not a pleasant one. Still, he knew that if there was one place where he might find some clues as to how he could restore the link to the Avatar State, it was here.

So engrossed was he in keeping an eye out for the Knowledge Spirit, that he almost tripped when the fox stopped at his feet.

"Whoops!" he blurted out, and then cringed as his voice echoed through the vaulted corridor. As the sound began to die away with no sign of an angry owl-thing descending on him, he relaxed…

"Hello?"

Aang shrieked at the tentative voice and whirled around to face it. It took almost a full two seconds for him to realize he knew this person.

"Professor Zei!" he gasped in surprise.

"Avatar Aang!" called Zei merrily, "Well, I must say this is quite unexpected!"

"No kidding," Aang agreed. "But I'm really glad to see you're okay."

"Oh, I've never been _better_!" he said enthusiastically. "This place is absolutely amazing! I can't thank you enough for brining me here; you wouldn't believe the things I've learned! And now that I'm in the Spirit World, I have all eternity to study," and he finished his statement with a contented sigh.

"Um, you're welcome…I guess," replied Aang with an embarrassed shrug.

"But what are _you_ doing here?" asked the Professor companionably as they started walking down the hall. Then he dropped his voice a bit, "Not still looking for information on the Fire Nation are you?"

"Oh no!" answered Aang quickly, "I'm here for something else entirely." Then he brightened as an idea dawned on him. "Maybe you can help me! Do you know if there are any books about the spiritual link between all the Avatars?"

"Hmm," Zei pondered, "I can't say I've come across any yet, but…why would you need one? You're the Avatar after all; can't you just…speak to the other Avatars here in the Spirit World?"

"Weeell, that's sort of a problem right now," Aang admitted with embarrassment. "You see, I kind of got…severed from the Avatar Cycle. That's why I'm here, to try and find a way to reestablish the connection. But I don't know how to find them so I can do that."

"Oh," said Zei with concern, "That _is_ a problem. I'm sorry, but I don't think there is anything I can do to help. Perhaps Wan Shi-"

"NO!" cried Aang, then quickly continued as nonchalantly as possible, "I mean, no, that's okay. I'd just as soon not bother him right now. He's probably _really_ busy and all."

"Hrm, then maybe we can find another Spirit to help," Zei contemplated. "Follow me."

The professor led Aang down a series of book-lined aisles before coming to a small, cozy study. As they entered, he began to explain.

"I've been doing some research on the different spirits here," he remarked casually, "in order to get a better idea of what to find in my new...home." He started digging through a pile of books on the desk as he continued, "And I've learned of one being that _may_ be able to help….ah! Here it is!"

But before the scholar could even open the massive volume he'd retrieved, a cold voice thundered into the tiny room.

"How _dare_ you return here," it boomed.

Aang's face went white and his body stiffened at the proximity of the presence looming behind him. His voice was tiny and filled with dread as he uttered the only thing that raced through his mind.

"Uh oh…."

* * *

The Shadows hovered hungrily over Zuko's prone body, gleefully relishing the pain and anguish they had caused, and savoring their victory. But their triumph was short-lived as a far more powerful spirit entered the grove. The wraiths cringed against the onslaught of brilliance that emanated from it, before shrieking in terror as they fled the scene.

Delicate cloven hooves stepped lightly toward the fallen prince, the flickering flames that ringed them leaving not so much as a withering on the faded grass. Zuko stirred with a groan as warmth and life returned to his limbs, and slowly, painfully, he pushed himself up to a kneeling position and looked at his rescuer. His good eye flew wide as he gasped, frozen in awe at the creature that stood before him.

It had a body not unlike an antelope, its long neck arching elegantly over its shoulders before curving forward again. Ethereal flames danced along its flanks and feet, while glistening multi-hued scales ran the length and breadth of its back. Wide nostrils flared on either side of a long snout, and a shining horn swept gracefully out from the center of its forehead above a pair of bottomless, intelligent eyes.

Zuko was completely immobilized by the power of that unfathomable gaze, and his vision swirled in darkness of those orbs even as the bright horn whispered against his brow. An unearthly radiance filled his mind, and he suddenly saw himself kneeling in front of the spirit as though he were standing outside of his body.

A blink of white flashed across eyes, and he now saw the same scene played out before him, but with a slightly younger Iroh in place of the banished prince.

With another flicker of light, Zuko saw Iroh's astonished face; the reflection of a bizarre dream growing in the older man's eyes until it became Zuko's vision as well, unfolding through what the young prince intuitively knew was his uncle's memory.

A young air bender surrounded by light hovered in the sky: his eyes and tattoos glowing while a spiraling thread of energy trailed from his floating form. To his right was the indistinct form of a young water tribe woman, eyes closed in a state of rest. Next to her was an equally vague impression of a small girl with milky eyes staring into nothing.

On the Avatar's left was the ambiguous shape of a boy whose face was painted in the tradition of a water tribe warrior. And next to him, there was a young man with a golden flame-shaped pin affixed in a topknot on his head. Only this last figure was clear, and it took Zuko a moment to comprehend that he was looking at himself, yet this apparition of the prince did not bear a scar.

The figures then flew away to some unseen distance far above, leaving in their wake the vast void of a night sky where only the streams of light that flowed from them remained. The threads then seemed to converge at intervals until they formed a single cord before being engulfed in another blinding flash of light.

As darkness descended over Zuko and he regained his own sense of self, he heard voices punctuated by fleeting glimpses of the past all blurring and melding together, only some of which he recognized from his own memories.

"_Don't think of them as separate, because they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole."_

"_If you open your mind, you will see that all the elements are one. Four parts of the same whole."_

"_Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole."_

"_Fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it! That is its destiny!"_

"_Is it your own destiny? Or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?"_

"_He's the world's only chance. You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his."_

"_I know it's meant to be this way. The world needs you now."_

"_Sozen's comet will return by the end of the summer. And Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang, you must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives."_

"_It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai.…You'll need your friends to help…"_

"_We all depend on the balance."_

With one last explosion of light, the voices and visions faded, and Zuko was once again kneeling on the ground, his head bowed as he struggled to breathe normally and process all he had just seen and heard. At last, he looked up with the intention of asking the creature for some explanation, but it was gone.

All that remained was a whisper in the air, "_Your fate is tied to his, Zuko. The Avatar will not succeed without help.._._and if he fails...all is lost..._"

* * *

Toph stood outside the doorway of the main temple, feeling deep into the mountain with her feet. One by one, she pinpointed the metal intrusions and thrust them from the rock, sending the climber-tanks sliding back down the sheer cliff walls. It was hard work that required a tremendous amount of focus, and no sooner would she dislodge one, than another seemed to take its place.

"Grr! These things just won't _give up_!" she snarled to herself, throwing off yet another clamp only to feel two more strike the earth.

A sudden explosion directly below the ledge where she stood sent her rocketing off her feet to land with a thud a few yards away. As she struggled to stand, another blast detonated to her left, spewing rock and debris at her. It took her a moment to realize that several of the tanks had made it to the main plateau and were now firing missiles into the air where she had no way to track their flight.

"This is not good," she groaned.

When a massive and familiar weight settled on the cobblestones nearby, she almost whooped for joy.

"Toph, come on!" shouted Katara from Appa's head. The blind earth bender felt around trying to sense the others but found only Iroh and Sokka staggering inside the temple.

"What about Aang and Zuko?" she cried back.

"We've got them!" called Sokka as he and Iroh stepped into the sunlight, Sokka carrying Aang across one shoulder, and Iroh with his nephew draped over both of his.

As the two men scrambled into the saddle and laid down their burdens, a whistling noise filled the air.

"Toph! Look out!" screamed Sokka before he realized the futility of his warning; there was no way she could see the incoming fireball.

"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Toph yelled in furious panic as she whirled in the direction of his voice.

Her mind raced in fear, knowing she had no defense. The young warrior threw his hands on top of his head with a cry of despair, certain that the girl was about to meet her doom.

A wave of rainwater came hurtling out of a nearby fountain to dissipate the blazing missile a bare instant before it burned Toph to a crisp. Sokka let out a sigh of relief as Katara swirled the remaining water back around her arms, ready to diffuse another missile if need be. With the imminent threat removed, the earth bender wasted no time launching herself up on a wave of stone and on to Appa's back.

By now, Sokka was at the reigns and with a desperate 'yip yip' the group was airborne.


	8. Ch 8 Woven

Azula looked down from the observation deck to the rows of catapults below before scanning the strategically placed lines of longboats out on the water. Each of the smaller vessels was outfitted with miniature trebuchets designed to hurl detonating charges over a distance of several hundred feet. As Huo came out to stand next to the princess, he frowned.

"I still don't see why all of this is necessary, Highness," he started coolly, "The climber tanks should be able to take them completely by-"

"Sir!" interrupted a breathless officer, "The Avatar's mount has been spotted and is heading this way."

Huo glared at Azula as she gave him a patronizing smirk.

"You were saying?" she asked disdainfully. "You seem to forget, Commander, that they have a _flying bison_, and it's only expected that the cowards will attempt to flee. Besides, the Avatar and his companions have an uncanny knack for detecting danger. It's nearly impossible to sneak up on them," she finished with disgusted resentment.

The commander turned to the messenger and growled, "Send the signal to all units; fire at will as soon as the target is in range." And with one last dirty look at Azula, he headed down to the main deck.

* * *

Zuko stood for some time in the grove, mulling over the strange visions he had seen and trying to make sense of them. The echo of those last words kept repeating in his brain, haunting him. _If he fails...all is lost._ He knew that Aang needed him, that's why Pathik had sent him along in the first place. But he had no idea where the boy was.

"How can I help him if I can't find him?" he mused out loud. "How do I _find_ him?"

Unbidden to his mind, he heard the guru's voice, _Action follows thought, and distance is but an illusion. Use your intuition; it will be your guide_. Zuko considered this for a moment, then closed his eyes and focused on those words. His thoughts began to swirl in a tempest of whispers and memories.

_Don't think of them as separate, because they're not. They're just two different parts of the same whole._ Of all the places he had been, could have been, he just happened to be sailing in the frigid waters near the South Pole the day that light shot up into the sky.

_You both found him for a reason. Now your destinies are intertwined with his._ The evening meal could have come from anywhere in the world, but had been caught in the waters near Kyoshi Isle.

_Your fate is tied to his, Zuko._ He had only gone to the shipyard prison to restock on coal; instead, he found the water bender's necklace.

_Don't think of them as separate, because they're not._ The ship had been ready to set sail, but Uncle Iroh just had to get captured and be dragged halfway to the very same village the Avatar had recently left.

_Now your destinies are intertwined with his._ They had only veered completely off course to go find a stupid Pai Sho tile.

_Your fate is tied to his, Zuko._ Of all the ships to stow away on, that man was hiding on his.

_Don't think of them as separate._ It was almost as though…

_Your destinies are intertwined._ All that time…

_Your fate is tied to his._ He was being pulled along…

_Don't think of them as separate…Your destinies are intertwined…Your fate is tied to his._

_Don't-think-of-them-as-separate-Your-destinies-are-intertwined-Your-fate-is-tied-to-his_

_Don'tthinkofthemasseparateYourdestiniesareintertwinedYourfateistiedtohis_

…By a Thread…

Zuko's eyes snapped open with the shock of epiphany as he gasped.

"We're _connected!_"

As if triggered by this startling revelation, the ground beneath his feet lit up like a flare, and a jolt of light bolted across the grove and into the distance. Without a second thought, Zuko followed its path at a frenetic run.

* * *

Aang very slowly turned around to face Wan Shi Tong and addressed him as respectfully as his terrified voice would allow.

"Great Knowledge Spirit, please let me ex-"

"Humans are no longer permitted in my Library!" Wan Shi Tong bellowed. "I only tolerate _him_" he pointed his wing at Professor Zei, "because he understands the _true_ purpose of knowledge."

"But I-"

"_You _on the other hand," he continued menacingly as he arched his bristling neck, "have demonstrated _otherwise_."

And without any further warning, Wan Shi Tong dived towards the hapless Avatar. Aang leapt to one side to avoid the crashing beak.

"Please!" he shouted, "I'm just trying to-"

But his appeal was cut off as the spirit lunged at him again. Realizing he was not going to be able reason with the furious owl, Aang dashed underneath the creature's feet and out into the larger hallways of the library. As he raced passed the endless rows of books and careened around corners trying to get away from Wan Shi Tong, he found himself desperately wishing he could bend.

He risked a glance over his shoulder, and yelped as he saw the spirit closing in. With a burst of renewed adrenaline, he sped forward, only to realize there was nowhere to go. Ahead of him was an open balcony and all he could do was take a leap. Eyes squeezed shut and teeth gritted, he hurled himself over the rail, fearing the worst.

As he sailed through the air, he risked a quick peek, and to his complete amazement noticed that the distance to the ground not very far at all. Landing with a graceful somersault, he sprang back to his feet and spotted the exit just ahead. A shriek descending from above him was the only motivation he needed to sprint for the door.

Panting and gasping as he ran, he could feel the rush of air on his back as Wan Shi Tong pursued him. He leaned into his headlong flight just in time to hear the wicked snap of a beak right behind him and the next thing Aang knew, he was outside the Library. But he didn't dare stop yet, and instead just kept on running.

* * *

As Zuko raced along the lighted trail, he noticed it that it was no longer as bright as it had first been. He picked up his pace, worried that it would soon fade altogether, and followed it around the base of a massive tree…then promptly collided with someone else. The force of the blow knocked both bodies backwards to the ground with a thud.

"Ow…what was _that_?" Aang moaned, as he groggily pushed himself to a half sitting position. He looked over at the other figure lying on the ground and called out happily when he recognized the person.

"Zuko! Boy, am I glad to see you," he said with a relieved sigh.

The battered prince was now leaning up on one hand while he rubbed the back of his head with the other, and was currently glaring at the cheerful air bender. He continued to nurse his injured skull as he addressed Aang.

"What is the purpose of deciding to travel with you, if I'm still going to spend all my time hunting you down?" he asked crossly.

"Well," Aang answered lightly with an innocent grin, "you've got to admit, that if anyone can find me, it's you."

Zuko let out a low growl as he shot Aang a peeved frown. Between the shadow things attacking him, the strange visions and voices, and the nasty crash he'd just had, the poor teen now had a splitting headache.

"That doesn't mean I _enjoy_ it," muttered the prince glumly as he struggled to clear his dizzying head. "Did you get the answers you came for?"

"No," replied Aang sadly, rising to his feet, and brushing the dirt from his clothes, "Not yet." Aang walked over to where Zuko was still trying to get up and offered the older boy a hand.

"Then we'll just have to keep looking," said Zuko as he gratefully accepted the help.

As soon as the boys clasped their hands around each other's wrists, they both noticed that something odd was happening. Even as Zuko was pulled to his feet, he had the bizarre sensation that the ground was no longer solid. But looking at his arm he realized with dismay that _he _was the one who seemed to be evaporating. He gasped as he shot Aang a look of alarm, only to see the same expression reflected on the young Avatar's face; Aang was fading as well.

"What's going on?" rasped Zuko urgently.

"I don't know!" panicked Aang.

Their eyes then fell to their still connected grips, and they quickly released their holds on each other, unfortunately to no effect; they were still disappearing. Aang looked up at Zuko, his eyes wide with fright.

"What do we do?" the frightened air bender cried.

"You're asking _me_?" shouted Zuko incredulously, "_You're_ the _Avatar_!"

"That doesn't mean I _understand_ all of this!"

Zuko's shock quickly dissolved as shoulders dropped in irritated resignation. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," he groaned.

But any response Aang might have made was lost as a disorienting darkness descended over them both.

* * *

It took no time at all to leave the climber tanks behind, and the group was now headed down the valley toward the sea. Katara was knelt over Aang, trying to make sure he was still breathing; he seemed so deathly still.

"What happened to them?" she asked Sokka, referring to why Aang and Zuko had to be carried from the temple. All she got from her brother was a blank look.

"They're in the Spirit World," Iroh answered calmly.

Katara looked at the old general and then back to her unconscious friend in confusion. When Aang had gone to the Spirit World before, his tattoos had glowed, but this time they were their normal faded blue.

"But how…?" she began to wonder out loud.

"Guru Pathik must have sent them," he mused, almost to himself.

"The Guru!" gasped Katara in dismay as she rushed to the back of the saddle; as if by some miracle she would see him waiting there, "We left him behind!"

"I don't think he's in much danger, Katara," Sokka reasoned, "The Fire Nation probably doesn't even know he's there. Besides," he suddenly added in a slightly panicked tone, "We've got much bigger problems!"

Before he could elaborate, Sokka yanked on the reigns to pull Appa into an evasive dive as a large fireball streaked their way. Iroh was on his feet in an instant, pushing back the flaming sphere through what seemed to be a sheer force of will. The old fire bender looked over at Katara.

"Get them strapped in!" he ordered, gesturing to Aang, Toph, and Zuko before turning his attention to another incoming missile.

* * *

Azula waited with boiling anticipation as the flying bison drew near, while the troops on the main deck below, as well as those in the longboats out on the water, fired volley after of volley at the fleeing companions.

With eager glee, she saw her plan taking shape, as each successive round forced the shaggy beast closer to the heavy battle cruiser. It would be within range very soon, and then, she would strike.

* * *

Katara wasted no time in obeying Iroh's instructions. Toph was already hanging on to Aang, and the water bender quickly looped the rope over both of them. She then made her way unsteadily to Zuko near the front of the saddle and yanked the safety strap up and around his prone form. All the while, Appa swerved and dived while Iroh blasted back the oncoming wave of fireballs.

* * *

Blue light flickered across Azula's eyes as she charged the air around her, building up the force with circling arms. Her face twisted into a wicked grin of triumph, and she let the bolt of lightning fly.

* * *

Just as Katara pulled the rope through the tie-loop, and before she could begin making a knot, Iroh's alarmed voice called out.

"Hard to port!"

Sokka followed the command without hesitation, and Appa lurched to the left as the crackling blast of electricity thundered by. The force of the unexpected dodge ripped the rope from Katara's frantic grip, and the next thing she knew, she was flung backwards from the saddle with a scream of terror.

As the sky tilted before her eyes and the rush of wind swept across her back, Katara was certain that her life was over. So when she slammed against the side of Appa's body with a thud, she was more than a little surprised. Hardly understanding what was going on, she looked down (up?) the length of her body to see a hand gripped tightly around her ankle.

She was still processing this new development when Zuko's head and shoulders popped up over the rim of the saddle, one hand clutching her foot while the other dangled down toward her. By now, Sokka had noticed his sister's plight, and all but jumped up from his place at the reigns.

"Katara!" he cried in horror, before noticing what was keeping her from plummeting to the water far below.

"I've got her!" shouted Zuko to the distressed warrior, "Just get us out of here!"

Realizing that he had no choice but to trust the banished prince, Sokka turned his attention back to dodging missiles as Iroh bent away and extinguished the flames that had sprung up on Appa's fur from Azula's barely avoided lightning bolt. Suddenly, a gust of wind spiraled out from the center of the bison's back as Aang conjured a deflective sphere of swiftly spinning air to encase Appa and his passengers in an area of calm amidst the chaos of fire that rained around them.

"Nice timing, Twinkle Toes!" called Toph with a surprising lack of sarcasm, "Glad to have you back."

With the rushing winds generated by their headlong flight no longer threatening to rip Katara from his grasp, Zuko was finally able to pull the dangling water bender back into the saddle, where both of them collapsed in a heap, panting from the fear and exertion of her near fatal fall and subsequent rescue.

Katara looked at her unexpected savior with every intention of thanking him, but simply didn't have the energy to manage more than a grateful smile. This was just fine with Zuko; he was too drained to have responded anyway.

* * *

"It seems they slipped through your trap," Huo said calmly as Azula watched the Avatar's air shielded bison move out of range to make their escape.

The princess said nothing, but if looks could kill, the Commander would surely be a dead man. Instead, she stalked past him, pointedly ignoring the smug look on his face. As she left the bridge, Huo turned to the helmsman.

"Once the longboats are brought in, head back to the shore and pick up the tanks, then take us directly to the Fire Nation." He paused for a moment, considering his next words before turning to his second in command. "Fetch a messenger hawk and bring it to my quarters."

"Yes, Sir," he replied, and then looked at Huo appraisingly as the Commander began to leave, "And if the Princess demands one as well?"

Huo paused at the door and pursed his lips together in thought for a moment, and while the other officer could not see it, there was a defiant gleam in Huo's eyes when he answered.

"Deny it."

_fin_


End file.
